Je l'ai tué
by Maitresse Pyro Panda
Summary: Après une dernière séance de torture avec le Patron, le Geek décide de (no spoil) Double deathfic Patron/Geek


Je l'ai tué …

 **Bonsoir … Je suis Maîtresse Panda … Ma première Deathfic …**

 **Bonne Lecture …**

* * *

Je n'aurais jamais due le faire …

Deux semaines auparavant

Je lui enlevais le bandeau qui lui couvrait les yeux. Il me demanda pourquoi je l'avais emmené dans ce hangar, je lui répondis que c'était pour m'amuser avec lui en riant. A ce moment là j'étais bien con.

\- On va s'amuser gamin.

\- Détache-moi s'il te plaît !

\- Ha Ha Ha !

Je l'attachais sur une table de torture et je pris ma mallette noire. Cet objet qui m'accompagnait à chaque séance de torture qui contenait des objets des plus communs au plus originales. Au début, j'étais gentil, une plume par-ci une plume par-là puis ce fut le couteau. Bon c'était des petites coupures superficielles mais pour plus de cris, je commençai à verser de l'alcool sur ses multiples plaies.

\- Aaaaa !

\- Tes délicieux cris sonnent comme une merveilleuse mélodie à mes oreilles.

\- Arrête ! Je t'en supplie !

\- Pas encore gamin, pas encore.

Je riais à l'entendre crier, supplier, souffrir. Je le détachais de la table pour l'emmener dans une salle avec une machine de torture géante (du genre saw) automatique. Je le mis sur dessus et l'activa. Cette machine étirait les membres du corps du Geek. Je l'avais mis à une vitesse très raisonnable … à mon goût mais pour lui c'était une vitesse inhumaine. Pendant qu'il était dessus, je continuais mon petit jeu avec mon couteau fétiche en lui faisant des plaies de plus en plus profondes. A la fin de cette séance de trois heures, je le détachais et le ramenais à la maison.

Deux semaines plus tard, j'entrais dans sa chambre pour assouvir mes plussions.

\- Et gamin ! J'ai besoin de toi !

Je le vis … Enfin, je crus le voir. J'enlevais la couverture qui recouvrait son corps, du sang et une arme … Mon couteau. Dans sa main gauche, il tenait une lettre …

\- Cher Patron

Depuis que je t'ai rencontré,

Tu as toujours été mon modèle

Mais quand Mathieu m'as changé,

Ma peur …

M'empêchait de m'approcher de toi.

Ma peur …

M'empêchait de te dire une chose.

Je t'aime !

Au début, je ne ressentais rien pour toi,

C'est vrai mais quand la saison 3 commença,

Mon cœur se pinçait à chaque fois que je te voyais.

Je ne savais pas au début ce qu'il m'arrivait

Alors je suis allé demander à Mathieu ce que c'était,

Il me répondit que c'était l'amour.

Peut être …

Puis tu as commencé à me violer, me torturer

Mais pour tout te dire …

J'en ai marre !

Je me demande à quoi ça sert d'aimer quelqu'un

Si en retour, je n'ai aucun sentiment de ta part !

Donc j'ai décidé de disparaître.

De disparaître …

Pour te faire sentir la douleur de voir quelqu'un …

Sa poupée disparaître.

Adieu

Le Geek

\- Pourquoi ? Gamin ! Réveille-toi ! GAMIN !

Je pleurais. C'était de ma faute. Entièrement de ma faute. Je n'aurais jamais du le faire … J'aurais due arrêter. Le Panda entra dans la chambre terrifié, apeuré.

-Le Geek ! Qu'es que tu lui as fait !

\- J'ai …

\- Tu n'as rien fait c'est ça ?!

Il commença à pleurer. Son regard été rempli de haine et de tristesse. Il s'approcha du Geek et se retourna violemment et me plaqua contre le mur.

-Tu l'as tué ! Avoue ton crime ton crime !

\- Je … Je … Je l'ai tué ! Voilà ce que tu voulais entendre !

Je le poussai violemment, il tomba à terre. Je pris mon flingue et sorti de la chambre du Geek en pleurant.

\- Où vas-tu meurtrier ?!

\- …

\- Répond !

\- Loin de tout !

Je claquai la porta de notre appartement et couru pour sortir de cet immeuble en essayent d'effacer mes larmes. Je traversai les rues vides de Paris quand j'arrivai dans le même hangar où j'avais torturé le Geek. J'entrai et me mit contre un mur en larme. Je m'en voulais. Je l'avais tué … Alors qu'il ne demandait qu'as être aimé … Je criai de rage, de tristesse, de haine envers moi-même.

\- Aaaaaaaaaa !

Je m'arrêtai et me dis que ça ne servais a rien de crier, alors je mis mon flingue dans ma bouche, enleva la sécurité et … Tira.

Je n'aurai jamais due le faire.

* * *

 **Et voilà la fin de cette deathfic. J'espère que ça vous a plu. Dites le moi dans vos reviews.**

 **C'était Maîtresse Panda pour vous servir !**

 **Bye Bye !**


End file.
